venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Saved chat: 05/07/17
BluePorcelain has come to the war room. 9:06 Kayono hello NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 has come to the war room. BluePorcelain has gone to battle 9:08 Kayono aeh NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 has gone to battle NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 has come to the war room. 9:08 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Hello 9:08 Kayono heyo 9:08 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Did she leave? 9:09 Kayono seems like yes maybe she is too shy BluePorcelain has come to the war room. 9:09 Kayono idk welcome back, wyst 9:10 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 okay Hello Wysteria. Kayono told me about your vision if its alright with you i'd like to know more, please. 9:11 BluePorcelain ... 9:11 Kayono * Kayono hugs wyst 9:11 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Only if its okay with you, Wysteria. I'm only asking for research purposes. 9:12 BluePorcelain ....ok 9:12 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 I took a bit of Psychology at the public highschool I went to. So, if I may, I'd like to be of some help. and I'm dearly sorry that you had a vision like that I'd like to ask, did you have this vision during the day, or was it dream like? 9:18 BluePorcelain it was a few minutes ago 9:18 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Okay. Can you describe in detail everything that you remember 9:19 BluePorcelain both teams were lined up on opposite sides they had helmets and uniforms 9:19 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 The venkon and llvichs? 9:19 BluePorcelain ys yes 9:20 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 OKay and where was everyone? 9:20 BluePorcelain a field 9:20 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 mountain range, a field, a city? okay Do you remember the color of the uniforms of each member? for both teams 9:22 BluePorcelain they all looked like these ones 9:23 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Okay. What happened after you saw the teams standing on opposing sides. 9:24 BluePorcelain they started fighting and torturing each other but i was not there 9:25 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Did you see anything in detail? For example, someone getting decapitated or being stabbed or anything of the sort that specifically pointed out to their fighting? 9:25 BluePorcelain there was someone tied to a chair being beaten with a gun it was a venkon i believe i could see it in their eyes 9:26 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Okay. Were you standing on the side of the field? and what did you see in that specific venkons eyes? 9:28 BluePorcelain a little white angel reflecting in their tear i do not know where i was i did not see myself 9:28 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Not to go off topic, but are you by any chance religious? 9:29 BluePorcelain no not really 9:29 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Okay, what did the angel in the tear drop look like? white robes and white angel wings? 9:29 BluePorcelain yes 9:30 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Okay, what else did you see? 9:30 BluePorcelain there was so much fear and pain 9:30 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 DId you see anymore details of the fight that occured? 9:31 BluePorcelain no i cannot remember but at the end everything was destroyed and there was nothing 9:32 Kayono world turned into the void 9:32 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 nothing as in? 9:32 Kayono one venkon probably survived that hell 9:32 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 oh okay kayono who survived? 9:32 Kayono they just left the battle a girl 9:33 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Do you know who? 9:33 Kayono with short brown hair and heigh 5'6" it was my sister she sighed and left the field 9:33 BluePorcelain ...yes ..do you want me to go now 9:34 Kayono stay with us if it makes you feel safe and comfortable 9:34 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 No, If its okay id like you to say Wysteria 9:34 BluePorcelain okay 9:34 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Yes please do (to what kayono said) 9:35 BluePorcelain how come you want me to stay 9:35 Kayono i feel calm when i stay with my friends 9:35 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Because id like to make sure that you are safe and comfortable. You are all my friends, including you Wysteria. Kayono said you mentioned something about a sunflower and a new world 9:36 Kayono and i know you need some support noe now* 9:36 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 ^ 9:36 BluePorcelain oh the sunflower It was from a dream 9:37 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Did you see the growing process of that sunflower when you invisioned a new world or was it fully grown? 9:37 BluePorcelain it grew immediately when i planet it planted* 9:38 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Okay, in this dream about the sunflower and new world, what was your color spectrum? 9:38 BluePorcelain ? 9:38 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 did you dream in black and white? did you see everything in color? were certain colors left out? 9:38 BluePorcelain everything was in color but there wasnt really a lot of color since everything was destroyed there was only dirt and the sunflower i planted i was very happy when i planted it 9:39 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 So only specific things, for example the sunflorwer, was in color? 9:39 BluePorcelain yes the sunflower and dirt but those were the only things there 9:40 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 I see. 9:40 BluePorcelain ? 9:41 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 was there anything else about the dream and vision you had? 9:41 BluePorcelain no wait yes there was a little chat box i believe i am not sure what it was it said 9:41 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 was it this chat box? 9:41 BluePorcelain no i do not remember but it said I had planted the first flower that is all 9:45 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Hmm 9:46 BluePorcelain ? 9:47 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Interesting. 9:47 BluePorcelain ^-^ i was very very happy to plant the flower i felt important and like I did a good thing 9:48 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 I would be feeling happy and important too. To me, it seemed that the dream/vision you had was mainly consisted of a message 9:48 BluePorcelain ...? ? 9:51 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 the war represented death and despair, the sunflower represented rebirth or a new life after death, and the angel in the tear drop represented that there is peace and an afterlife once a person has died and passed away 9:51 BluePorcelain oh ...what does it mean about me 9:52 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 About you, I could say that you replanting the flower, or giving life/rebirth after death are the start of this new world that you envisioned and that seeing the fight you saw means that you saw or have seen some tragic things in life besides the viion you had *vision 9:54 BluePorcelain oh ... *hug* 9:55 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 * NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 hugs back are you alright? 9:55 BluePorcelain ^-^ yes 9:55 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Good. 9:56 Kayono * Kayono hugs them both 9:56 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 * NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 hugs Kayono back 9:56 BluePorcelain ^-^ 9:57 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 I'm glad I could be of some assisstance. 9:58 Kayono wyst sorry if it hurts you but can i ask what happened with a girl with long dark hair, glasses on face and height 5'5"? 9:59 BluePorcelain ? 9:59 Kayono was she on the field? 9:59 BluePorcelain yes 9:59 Kayono how did she die 9:59 BluePorcelain i do not know 10:00 Kayono oh sorry then Category:Saved Chat